danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Angie Yonaga
|height = 157 cm (5' 2") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 41 kg (90 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =16.5 |blood_type = A NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 72 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |likes = Avocados NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Humidity NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate =Murdered by Korekiyo Shinguji |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Minori Suzuki }} Angie Yonaga (夜長 アンジー Yōnaga Anjī) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Angie has the title 'Ultimate Artist '(超高校級の「美術部」''Chō kōkō-kyū no “bijutsu-bu” lit.'' Super High School Level Art Club Member). She claims that her art is work of "God of the Island" rather than her own. Appearance Angie has tanned skin and round, pale blue eyes. Her hair is a platinum blonde and is tied into two ponytails by small, thin hair bands. She appears to have a tattoo in shape of three dots around her bellybutton, but it can also be a piercing. She's shown to be wearing a white, frilly bikini top and presumably a matching bottom, over which she wears a plain blue skirt with frills sewn to the bottom of it. On top of her skirt she has a pink utility belt which holds her carving tools. Angie wears a yellow, raincoat like coat which reaches below her knees and leaves her wrists exposed. Her coat has black, unknown symbols on her shoulders. Her shoes are simple white slip ons with dark soles. Angie wears a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist, as well as another, darker one, possibly black, on her right ankle. She also wears a simple, beaded necklace with a sea shell in the middle of it. Yonaga Fullbody (00).png|Angie's full appearance. Personality Angie is a very spiritual person, believing that the "god of the island" is always at her side. She has a pious heart and she likes praying. She is also very willing to help and assist other people with spiritual matters if they ask her help.Seiyuu revelation. She has the eccentric habit of freely using her own original Japanese, like "byeyonara" or "strange miracle". This shows a little bit of her artistic side. Official Blog Day 18. Angie is described as a positive person who does things her own way, but has a strange side. She is notably energetic and cheerful person, almost always having an excited and wide smile, even when everyone else is serious. She even appears to cheer excitedly when she sees other students fighting. Rather than showing off her pictures, she searches for things to offer as blood sacrifices and has a habit of speaking for her god and proclaiming their reasoning on their behalf. Yonaga's profile on the official website. Being the Ultimate Artist, she can skillfully work with drawings, sculptures and other things, but she is known to say that the god is the one who is really creating everything and she is simply lending her body, describing the experience as if she's being "possessed by her muse"." Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. Angie, similar to Ibuki Mioda, calls everyone else by their first names. Talent Ultimate Artist Angie is shown creating a detailed, wooden statue in her promotional work. She is also shown wearing a utility belt filled with carving tools which may imply carving is her main skill. Beside sculptures, she can work with drawings. She tends to give the credit to god, who in her opinion is the one who really creates everything. History Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Angie originates from an island where people worship the "god of the island". They give blood sacrifices for their god, with sacrifice truck coming around on Mondays and Wednesdays. These sacrifices can include the use of human blood.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death into the back of her neck, killing her. When Angie's corpse is discovered in the morning, the students that discover her body grieve for her passing. Korekiyo suggests that they perform a ritual to commune with Angie's spirit, ultimately leading to Tenko's murder. }} Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Relationships Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno Kaede Akamatsu Kaede sees Angie as a very religious person and is a bit creeped out when Angie asks for some blood to sacrifice to her god. Whether good girl or bad, Kaede thinks that it won't be easy to get close to her. Hope's Peak Academy Students Hiyoko Saionji Quotes *“Yahoo! Doing fine? Here's Angie Yonaga! The Ultimate Artist!” *“Angie can hear the voices of God, 'cause the God of the Island is always by Angie's side.” *“Lemme know if you feel like praying, okaaaaay? Byeyonara!” *“It wasn't a human but a god.” *“It's ok! God is looking out for us!” *"O lord, my dear Lord from the ancient times, thank you very much for one more day.” Trivia * Angie is a common diminutive for several English names based on the word "angel" - e.g. "Angela", "Angeline", etc. Her name could be a reference to her hair color, which happens to be white. * Her last name, 夜長 Yonaga, means "a long night". * Angie's Japanese title (美術部) actually means 'Ultimate Art Club Member '- "art club" being a common after school activity available in most Japanese schools, where students practice fine arts such as painting and sculpting. * In a Famitsu article from October 6th, it has been revealed that Angie refers to herself in third personFamitsu Scan October 6th, 2016. which is thought to be a cutesy and girly way to speak of oneself. **Other characters who also speak in third person within the series are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Tenko Chabashira, and Gonta Gokuhara. * In her promotional artwork, Angie is shown to be carving a statue which bears resemblance to a Tiki statue. References Navigation ru: Анджи Ёнага es:Angie Yonga pl:Angie Yonga Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered